


Purpose

by Ayexev



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev
Summary: An unlikely love blossomed within the Shepherds. This is a personal attempt on what could have happened between an F!Robin and Lucina pairing.





	

Robin found the stars to be quite enchanting that night. The sun was slowly fading away and the bright orange of the sunset seems to have settled for a deep shade of purple. She couldn’t help but feel fascinated by the stars which shone the brightest. The tactician was lying down on some grass a few meters away from camp. These quiet moments helped her settle down especially since she just came from a rather strenuous strategy meeting. Robin grit her teeth and pushed those thoughts aside, for now.

 

“There are a lot of stars out tonight.” Robin mused to herself.

 

The tactician was sprawled lazily whilst her arms were crossed over her head. Winds were blowing gently from the east. Overall, it was a very comfortable atmosphere and Robin enjoyed it.

 

“My father was right. You _do_ like sleeping on the ground!” A very amused voice exclaimed.

 

Before Robin could fall asleep, this voice dragged her back to reality all too quickly. “Lucina?”

 

Aware that Robin still had her eyes closed, Lucina paused and wondered what the tacticians thoughts were. “What brings you here?”

 

Robin simply smiled and opened one eye. “That should be my question, Princess.”

 

“Well… I asked first, so no dodging!” Lucina retorted, unwilling to be beaten at her own game.

 

Robin’s smile vanished. “Truth be told, I was just admiring the stars. I _am_ tired from the meeting that took all day though.”

 

Lucina could tell something was bothering the tactician so she chose to sit beside her. After all, she chose to stand by her side and love her, no matter what the future holds. “You promised me we would speak our minds more often. So I’ll wait.”

 

The tactician sat up abruptly. She stretched her arms and her shoulders settled on a slightly slouched position. Lucina could really see the melancholy in Robin’s eyes now. Eyes that stared at the seemingly infinite distance on the horizon and that scared her a little. Robin gathered her thoughts and tried to explain what she was feeling at the moment.

 

“I love you.” Robin began. “Which is why I must do this.”

 

Before she could notice it, Lucina was crying. Tears trickled on her face. Robin knew, somehow she always did, and wiped a stream with her thumb. The apologetic look from the tactician made Lucina’s chest tighten even more. “I love you too.”

 

Robin knew she had tears on her face too. How could she not? She is lucky to have such a kind and understanding woman with her even though she knew exactly who she is. So, in an effort to console her lover, she embraced Lucina knowing that it could be one of their last. Robin allowed herself to indulge in her scent.

 

The princess pulled herself back. Blue eyes met amber ones and for a moment the world only contained the two of them. Robin closed the short distance between their lips and they kissed. Passion ruled out all other emotions. The tactician embraced Lucina tighter in an effort to get closer to her. Finally, their lips parted as the need for breath arose.

 

Both parties were quite flushed and they didn’t know kisses could be so… exerted. Lucina looked at Robin who still bore those eyes of sadness.

 

“Don’t say goodbye, Robin. I will believe in our bond and I will pray that you will come back to me.” Lucina said, gently stroking Robin’s cheek.

 

Robin was ever grateful for this. The two of them quietly stared into the distance and held each other. For now, they would cherish each moment they were together until the day of reckoning.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Everything hinged on this moment. Grima was weak and it was time to end everything. No one else would have to suffer for her sake. Still, she fared no better than her other half, she too was short in breath and was bleeding all over.

 

In the distance she could hear Chrom’s protests not to go through with this. Her mind was made up. She readied her blade and prepared to deliver the final blow.

 

“... WHAT…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The Fell Dragon shrieked.

 

Robin smiled. “For once, I’m glad that you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…”

 

“... YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!”

 

“I would and I will. The evils that you would visit upon this world are unthinkable…” Robin felt her resolve build up little by little. After all, she could not bear to have her beloved experience the end all over again, nor will she curse the future generations to live through this nightmare again. “In some way, I-- We share the blame. It’s only right that we meet our end together!”

 

“... NOOOOO!”

 

The tactician gave her all in her last strike. It’s the strike that will prevent any of this from happening all over again. As her blade pierced through grima, she felt a sense of bittersweet relief. She was very glad to end this and Robin could feel her essence fade away as well. Taking one last look at her friends, she smiled. Chrom’s protests were also starting to fall on deaf ears as everything in her body started going numb.

 

Despite this she still had a few words to say. “Thank you, Chrom. For… everything… Tell the others… My last thoughts were of them… May we meet again, in a better life…”

 

Robin tried to gaze upon everyone and looked at her beloved last. Robin waved and Lucina let slip one tear. Lucina clearly saw Robin mouth her last few words to her. The thick black smoke started to thin along with Robin’s presence and Lucina could no longer hold back the dam that held her tears. Still, she believed. Robin will come back and she would wait patiently until she did.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

The Castle was bustling with more energy than usual that morning. Soldiers were chatting about some important visitor coming to the city. Apparently, Frederick had ridden ahead of Chrom’s party to get the city and castle ready for this guest. Lucina didn’t have the slightest idea who this was. Her curiosity rose when Frederick and the others were being evasive about this topic. So, here she was in the market trying to see if the townspeople knew who this esteemed guest was. Some part of Lucina hoped that this person was Robin. Mostly because it had already been three months since their final battle against Grima. The princess would be lying to herself if she said that no part of her missed the selfless tactician. Lucina vowed to spoil Robin rotten when she came back.

 

Lucina was quietly amused by the thought as she browsed Ylisstol’s jewelry store. Every week she would visit this store and look at the selection of rings. She finally settled on one that caught her eye two weeks ago and all this buzz about an important guest seemed to have the correct timing for her to buy the said ring.

 

Sigurd, the owner, noticed that her regular window shopper had finally settled for a piece and conversed with the blue haired woman casually. “Milady, have you finally made up your mind?”

 

Lucina was thankful that this person didn’t mind her window shopping and that Sigurd was as polite as possible whenever they spoke. “It seems I have, Sigurd. Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“Aye. I think she will love it.” Sigurd happily replied. “Another person bought the partner to this set about two years ago. I don’t think she has given it yet.” Sigurd chuckled at the memory. “I made her promise that she would tell me how it went.”

 

Lucina’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “It is quite beautiful.”

 

Sigurd examined the ring more carefully. If she recalled correctly, the woman who bought the other pair had a phrase engraved within it. The jeweler had to ask her girlfriend to do it for her. Intricate details such as that were meant for her other half because such things weren’t her forte. In all honesty, the simplistic platinum band only had a few gems of topaz inlaid on it with some gold trimmings to help accentuate the jewel. It was one of her more simple creations that she made whilst thinking of her own beloved. Just for the fact that her wife was really good with engravings on jewelry.

 

“It was meant to be strong, milady. Strong but delicate. The metals I chose for this ring imply as much. I decided to inlay small square jewels because my wife said it would make it prettier.” Sigurd explained.

 

“I…” Lucina was bereft of speech. She could not help but be envious of Sigurd’s obvious love for her partner. “Can I have something engraved on this?”

 

A request with which Sigurd was more than happy to oblige. Now, if she could just wake her partner up without causing pandemonium. “This will be finished this afternoon, Milady.”

 

“I’ll be happy to pick it up then.” Lucina said, placing her payment on the counter. Sigurd offered her a piece of parchment to write her desired phrase and she was off to bring it to her wife.

 

Somehow, Lucina was elated that she finally decided on a ring to give Robin. Still, the princess was a little saddened by the fact that there could be a chance that she may be doing this all for naught. She wanted to keep believing in Robin. It was the least she could do because Robin believed in her too even in her darkest moments.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Robin found it implausible that the silly box was still in her pocket. Exactly where she left it before she finished Grima off. Now, it put her in a rather awkward situation and Ylisstol was just half a day’s ride away in the morning. She kept watch whilst opening and closing the box several times. It was still there. Ineffably happy, Robin put it in her trusty pocket again. The tactician was satisfied that everything that was happening was all too real and she was content with that. Grima’s mark has disappeared from her right hand as well.

 

Lissa and Chrom found Robin once again on the fields, sleeping. She did not know how long she was there not did she know what she had been dreaming about nor could she remember much of it. These questions didn’t need to be answered right away. Nor, did she seem to want to answer them. The more important question is: How will Robin give the ring to Lucina?

 

“The Gods aren’t short with their sense of  humor.” Robin muttered.

 

Thankfully, Chrom was still awake. “What would the Gods find hilarious at this moment?”

 

“It’s this ring… You see…” The tactician was clearly flustered about all of this.

 

“The one you were trying to get me to give to Lucina?” Chrom asked.

 

“Yeah. Seems like everything’s going according to your plan.” Robin said in exasperation.

 

“What are you worried about then?”

 

“Just her reaction… I just know she’ll be upset when I give this to her… I meant to... but a lot of things happened and I didn’t know if I should still push through with--”

 

“Woah. Woah. This is the first time I’ve seen you ramble, friend.” Chrom was laughing now.

 

Much to Robin’s chagrin, she _was_ bad at this. “Now, do you see the humor?”

 

Chrom chuckled. “I see my best friend madly in love with my daughter from the future.”

 

“Y-You’re not making this any better!” Robin chastised.

 

“Robin. I’m counting on you to make her happy. You do what I could not from where she was, all right? I’m sure you’ll do a fine job of it. Besides, I don’t think she will mind _when_ she gets it. As long as it gets there.”

 

Robin was very grateful for such a kind friend. “Thanks, Chrom.”

 

When the siblings went back to sleep, Robin realized that she got luckier than most. One does not find themselves being treated like family very often. It’s even rarer to find someone you can love and someone who can love you back. The tactician looked at the stars once more. On a night very much like this one, she promised Lucina she will do her best to come back.

 

And Robin was very glad she could keep this promise.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Lucina had no luck in piecing together as to who Ylisstol’s visitor was. As such, she didn’t know how to receive this person so she ended up dressing up as she normally would. She kept her Falchion by her side and made her way to town. Eventually, she would find out anyway.

 

What was surprising was the fact that the town wasn’t getting ready to receive an esteemed guest. There was no festival of some sort. Everything in the marketplace looked and felt normal. She began to wonder if the rumors she heard were true, until she saw Sumia, Nowi, and Cordelia in the marketplace buying way too much food.

 

She hurried towards them and made her presence known. “Mother! Nowi! Cordelia!”

 

The three women froze. Lucina was the last person they expected to run into. Still, they had to keep up a ruse so that the surprise wouldn’t be ruined. Robin was asking them a favor after all.

 

“Lucina! What are you doing here?” Sumia was the first to speak.

 

Lucina didn’t notice how nervous the three women in front of her were. “I had nothing to do in the castle, you see. So I decided to have a stroll. What are you guys doing with so much food?”

 

Nowi was starting to get a little more nervous than she should and she hoped that it didn’t show on her face. Thankfully, Cordelia decided to speak up. “You see… the Pegasus Knights are having a party this evening and we sort of… just wanted to help out.”

 

Cordelia hoped that her story would stick. It looks like it did. Lucina was content with the answer she was given. “Is that right? Can I help?”

 

“No!” The three said in unison.

 

Lucina flinched, she didn’t expect the sudden rejection. The three ladies immediately regretted their sudden outburst it was then that Sumia finally relented. As a mother, she couldn’t bear to see that look of hurt on her daughter’s face.

 

“Can we talk in private, darling?” Sumia asked.

 

“Uhm… Okay.” Lucina replied.

 

Sumia gave Cordelia and Nowi a thumbs up behind her back. She led Lucina into a side street and thanked the Gods she didn’t trip in doing so. Lucina’s mother smiled ever so sweetly.

 

“What’s going on, mother?” Lucina queried.

 

“Robin is still a great tactician. She anticipated you discovering our preparations and, well, she made contingencies.” Sumia giggled.

 

Lucina could not believe her ears. “Robin?”

 

“She’s back, darling. She said that if we were ever discovered, was to tell you the truth and give you this.” Sumia gave Lucina a pressed daisy.

 

“But…” Lucina was speechless. Before she knew it, tears streamed from her eyes. Robin was back. Her faith has been rewarded. Oh Gods it was a relief.

 

Sumia embraced her daughter. “Listen, there’s a party later in the great hall. Everyone is going to be there. Robin specifically asked for you to take it easy the whole day. She says that she will be with you soon. I should probably tell her not to keep you waiting as well.”

 

“Thank you, mother.” Lucina managed.

 

The princess gratefully accepted the pressed daisy her mother gave her. She recognized this as Robin’s bookmark. All that time of staying up late at night with her and convincing her to sleep and this daisy was a reminder of that. This daisy was also the one Robin gave to her when she confessed.

 

“Ok. I’ll tell the others that the surprise is over and to prepare normally. I’ll see you later darling!” Sumia said, content to see a smile that reached her daughter’s eyes for the first time in months.

 

Lucina waved the three ladies farewell. Honestly, she felt ecstatic about this turn of events. Robin was coming home. She couldn’t believe it but there was so much joy in her heart knowing that her beloved was coming back to her.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Happy times are finally in full swing. Robin could see the castle on the horizon and her heart started beating faster. The reality of her leaving behind cursed lineage has begun to sink in. She was finally free.

 

It was nearing noontime when they arrived. Frederick and Ricken came to greet them at the castle gates. The tactician _did_ plan a surprise for Lucina but for all this waiting, she longed to see her as well. It didn’t matter if she discovered it. Robin just missed her so damn much and there was so much the tactician wanted to explain to her. There was also this ring she still had to give her too.

 

“Robin! It’s so good to see you!” Ricken blurted in excitement.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Ricken.” Robin replied in kind.

 

“Ah… it seems that Lady Lucina has found out about your little surprise. Lady Sumia suggests that you go see her immediately.” Frederick said.

 

For all her pep talk to herself earlier, she couldn’t seem to move. After facing a hundred or so Risen, one would think that Ylisse’s tactician was a picture of courage. Today, she was nothing but a coward.

 

Chrom grinned and gave Robin a pat on the shoulder. “I’d follow my wife’s advice if I were you.”

 

Even though Chrom gave his permission some time ago, he still was very protective of his daughter. “I should probably do that.”

 

Frederick cleared his throat and Ricken was laughing. Lissa finally decided to do something just to end all of this awkwardness. She decided to tease Chrom a little. “Stop scaring her, Chrom.”

 

“W-Wha--?!” Chrom was a little embarrassed.

 

Lissa stuck out her tongue and closed an eye in response.

 

“We’re digressing.” Frederick interrupted. “Robin, I believe Lady Lucina is in your room.”

 

“What is she doing in there?” Robin mused, though she didn’t intend for anyone to hear that.

 

“She was adamant about living in it. We never asked why, because it seemed natural.” Ricken politely replied.

 

This information was a lot to process for Robin. It was becoming more and more imperative for Robin to see Lucina. Her heart ached to see her.

 

“I have to go.” Robin said. The tactician didn’t wait for a reply and sprinted off to the direction of the castle’s great doors.

 

“I think you can lay your worries to rest, Chrom.” Lissa said, discreetly observing Robin’s retreating figure.

 

“Milady has a point.” Frederick chuckled.

 

“I think you two need to help us out!” Ricken whined, his stress obviously showing on his face.

 

Lissa and Chrom could only look at each other. They, sadly, had no idea what they were in for.

 

“Ahh… Ricken is correct. There has been a change of plans.” Frederick said.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Once again, everything hinged upon this very moment; however, this time it wasn’t the fate of the world that hung on Robin’s shoulders. Her very reason for living hung in the balance. Nothing stood in the tactician’s way now. All she could think of now was the woman she left behind in the process of making a very difficult decision.

 

Robin opened the very familiar mahogany door and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. Forgetting the common decency to knock, a mix of happiness and regret surged through her as she saw Lucina meet her eyes directly. The warmth of those blue eyes that were in the verge of tears summoned tears of her own. Lucina was sitting down on Robin’s chair, reading a book. The tactician didn’t fail to notice her old bookmark on the table and was glad that Sumia could give that to her.

 

Gods, they were both frozen in place. The two of them had so much to talk about and Robin could barely see through the tears that she desperately tried to hold in.

 

“Lucina…” Robin said breathlessly.

 

The voice sounded nearly foreign to the princess’ ears. It was like she heard it all over again for the very first time and the Gods know how much she longed to hear her name be spoken by that very same voice. Before she knew it, Lucina dropped her book and rushed towards Robin; instantly wrapping her in a tight embrace. The princess needed to hear Robin’s heartbeat. She needed proof that this person was real and very much alive.

 

“It’s really you.” Lucina whispered, breathing in Robin’s scent.

 

Robin returned that embrace in kind. The tactician was still in awe that this day was granted to them by the Gods. “I’m here and I will never let you go.”

 

They wished they could stay like this forever but now they had time and they were willing to seize every second of it. Robin leaned back a little and gently grabbed Lucina’s chin, making Lucina face her. Their faces were so close that their breaths started to melt together, creating this irresistible wave of desire between them. Just as they did the first time, their lips met, Robin embraced Lucina tighter and began to probe on the princess’ lips with her tongue. Much to the tactician’s pleasure, she immediately gained entrance. The two let passion guide their tongues. This passion quickly turned into a hunger for more. Thus, when the need for breath arose, they both reluctantly parted their lips. Robin felt elated. Tears she had been holding back, now flowed freely.

 

“I missed you so much.” Robin sobbed, leaning into the slightly taller woman’s shoulder.

 

_You took the words right out of my mouth._

 

Lucina gently stroked Robin’s back. She patiently waited for Robin to settle herself down. The princess smiled to herself. This was truly a day of days for her and this was all she needed right now.

 

When Robin finally calmed down, she fished out a small box from her pocket. “I have something to give you.”

 

Robin’s right hand deftly opened the small object to reveal a ring. “Two years ago… I bought this out of foolishness. I… didn’t think that you would return my feelings. Then, just as I was about to give it to you, I was interrupted.”

 

Lucina recognized the object immediately. “That’s…”

 

“I kind of went through this emotional fit. It didn’t feel right to tie you down to me when I already knew my responsibility to the world… to you.”

 

Suddenly, Lucina remembered Robin’s last message to her. ‘Find happiness.’

 

“Now, if you will have me, I’d like to marry you.” Robin finished.

 

It took a little while for Lucina to process this information and Robin was getting a little bit nervous. Lucina laughed as it finally dawned on her. Who would’ve thought that Robin was the one to buy the other pair of her ring? She didn’t think that Sigurd had inlaid a different set of gemstones on it. They were small sapphires in lieu of the topazes.

 

Sadly, Robin didn’t understand what was so damned hilarious. “Did I… do this wrong?”

 

“No it’s just that…” Lucina fished out a small box and opened it. “Here. I’m going to give this to you.”

 

Robin was astounded and found herself chuckling at the coincidence. “The Gods really do have a sense of humor.”

 

“I love you, Robin.” Lucina said, facing Robin.

 

“And I love you as well, Lucina.” Robin replied happily, kissing Lucina soundly on the mouth.

 

**~xXoXx~**

 

Everyone who was involved in planning out the wedding was satisfied with their preparations. The Shepherd’s didn’t aim for anything grandiose but a party this special had to at least be acceptable; for Maribelle’s standards anyway. Sumia thought it would be wonderful if they made it into an engagement party. Everyone in the Shepherds knew it was a matter of time anyway.

 

So when the couple entered the Shepherd's Barracks they were greeted by most of their closest friends. Chrom insisted that there would be a more formal “welcome back” party so that their friends in the other countries could have time to visit too.

 

“You two are so cute!” Lissa said, greeting them excitedly. She looked at their hands and, much to her delight, she saw rings on their respective fingers. Apparently, Lissa thought it was a good idea to announce it to everyone. “Hey everyone! They did it! They have rings!”

 

Much to Robin and Lucina’s chagrin, their cheeks turned pink. Sumia gave an approving nod and clapped her hands twice, to signal that a banner should be revealed. The Sheperds happily congratulated them.

 

The banner was painted on and it said, “Congratulations!”

 

Everyone gathered around them for a toast. Chrom joined Robin and Lucina’s hands together, signalling his approval. “Now. I believe we have a wedding to plan. Maribelle, Lissa, and your mother were getting fussy about it.” He shook his head happily and chuckled. “I wish you both to find happiness in each other wherever you may go.”

 

Robin couldn’t be happier. “Thank you.”

 

Lucina could only thank the Gods for granting them this opportunity. “Father…” the princess said tearfully.

  
Finally, all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys... I'm sorta back. My Scars and Medals story was forcibly put on hiatus since some idiot douche stole my laptop a year ago. I'm currently scrambling to buy myself a laptop in order to get back what I lost. Huzzah for cellphones since I did this all on google docs.
> 
> As always, enjoy. Any mistakes on this are solely mine.


End file.
